


Not all Mistakes are Mistakes in the Long Run

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint thinks about his past and where he is now</p><p>avengers_tables (Clint/Hawkeye)<br/>prompt: past mistakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not all Mistakes are Mistakes in the Long Run

Clint lay curled against Tony's side as the credits rolled on the entirely too sappy movie thinking. He didn't know what made him think about his past and the mistakes but something had and he couldn't get the out of his head.

He'd learned from them, although not all of it was good. He'd made the mistake of trusting the Swordsman, and then there was Trickshot. Hell, even his own brother committed the ultimate betrayal when he turned on him. But he just couldn't join their game. Killing innocents for gain was not something he wanted to be a part of.

While he'd like to say his time as an assassin for hire was a mistake, he couldn't or wouldn't. His targets had been murders, rapists, drug dealers. He refused to feel bad for taking out the man who raped the eight year old girls and left her for dead, scaring her for life, or the guy who murdered the elderly couple to steal their money so he could get his next fix, or the drug dealer who put the needle in the arm of the addict. The only thing he would regret were the few innocents who inadvertently ended up in the middle. 

Now sleeping with Tasha that had been a mistake. Their friendship had suffered and it had been awkward between them for quite a while after. Thankfully though they had worked through all of that with Phil's help and became even closer friends. 

Even though he was finding happiness with what was building between him and Tony one of his biggest regrets, or mistakes as the case may be, was never telling his mentor, handler, best friend how much he meant to him. Even after all this time, he still missed Phil and it didn't help that when he'd become a handler himself, Fury had given him Phil's office. so he was surrounded by all the memories.

"You're awful quiet," Tony said tapping Clint's chest when he realized the archer hadn't been paying attention to anything he was saying

"Just thinking," he answered with a shrug.

"About what?"

"The past and the mistakes I made," he admitted quietly, shifting so he could lay his head in Tony's lap.

"A topic I try to avoid."

"If you could change those mistakes, make them right would you?" Clint asked as Tony caressed his head and down his neck.

Tony thought for a minute. "No."

"No?"

"Nope. Butterfly effect. I change them. I might not be here right now. And I'm kinda liking where I am right now."

"Sap," Clint teased, reaching up to pull Tony's head down for a kiss. 

Tony laughed into the kiss before pulling back and whispering, "Only for you," in Clint's ear.

Clint shifted so he could pull Tony down until they were lying curled side by side on the sofa, kissing gently. "Yeah," he thought. He liked it right where he was too and maybe all those mistakes were worth it to be in Tony's arms.


End file.
